harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Bell (Scopatore)
(mother) *Jessie Weasley (sister) *Evan Rosier (husband) *Lucas Rosier (son) *Nicolas Rosier (son) *George Weasley (brother-in-law) *Frederica Weasley (niece) *Veronica Weasley (niece)|boggart = Grim Reaper|wand = 12", Cypress, dragon heartstring|patronus = Non-corporeal|job = *Trainer for Puddlemere United *Chaser for Puddlemere United |house = Gryffindor}}Kathleen Alexis "Katie" Rosier (née Bell) (b. 7 November 1978) was a British wizard of First Nations and Greek ancestry who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997 as part of Gryffindor house. She was the eldest child of Canadian Muggle-born wizard Shaun Bell and his half-blood wife, Veronica (née Macdonald) and elder sister of Jessie Bell. During school, Katie was a flying sensation and was invited to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her first year, being made Chaser. She became incredibly close friends with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, both of whom were Gryffindors from the year above her and fellow Quidditch teammates. When the house Quidditch teams were scrapped in favour of multi-house teams, Katie was invited to join the Phenomenal Phoenixes, a Quidditch team headed by Harry Potter. She accepted on the condition that Angelina and Alicia would join her as Chasers. Katie struggled with Defence Against the Dark Arts for much of her time at Hogwarts. In her fifth year, Katie asked her professor for extra help, who deferred her to his assistant, Evan Rosier, who gave Katie extra help every week in the Room of Requirement. During this time, Katie developed feelings for the pure-blood, despite him being nearly eighteen years her senior. Her feelings were requited but Evan felt it would be inappropriate, which led him to resign from Hogwarts. After tirelessly trying to convince Evan to change his mind, he relented and the two secretly pursued a relationship. Katie graduated from Hogwarts in 1997 and married Evan in a relevantly small ceremony attended by a few friends and family members. Although drafted to Puddlemere United with rumours that she would be going to the world cup, a particularly nasty injury during practiced effectively killed her professional career. In the aftermath, Katie became committed to a family life and had two children; Lucas and Nicolas Rosier. Although Katie enjoyed a home life, her husband persuaded her to become a trainer for Puddlemere United. Biography Early Life (1978 - 1990) Kathleen Alexis Bell was born in the late hours of 7 November 1978 to Shaun and Julie Bell. Her father was a Canadian wizard of Greek and First Nations ancestry and her mother was a Scottish witch from Glasgow. Katie was named after her grandmother Kathleen, but was almost always referred to as "Katie". Katie was raised in a suburban neighbourhood in Muggle London along with her parents and little sister; Jessie. Although she was a witch and slated to attend Hogwarts, Katie's parents enrolled her in a Muggle primary school in order to educate her in both the magical and Muggle worlds. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:1978 births Category:Half-bloods Category:Quidditch players Category:Chasers Category:Gryffindors Category:Phenomenal Phoenixes Quidditch team (Scopatore) Category:Married individualsCategory:Living people